Nothing Lasts Forever
by MusicalMelody
Summary: Rated R just incase. This is about a girl who's life has never been easy. Can MacGyver change it for her? Remember, nothing lasts forever.
1. Prologue

**Authors note:** None of the characters of "MacGyver" belong to me. Melody, however, does.

**Setting:** Modern time, but the characters of "MacGyver" haven't aged.

**Nothing Lasts Forever**  
**Prologue**

Melody had grown up in a nice house with a pretty good family. Life had always been hard, put they'd always survived. But then the day came, graduation day, when Melody found out she was pregnant. Her parents kicked her out and told her never to come back. Her boyfriend said she got pregnant on purpose and he wanted no part in its or her life. She had no car, no home, no friends, no job, and no where to go. So, at seventeen, she started living on the street.

It was scary at first, living on the streets, but she would talk to the baby growing inside her and, in a way, it gave her comfort. She found an alley near a restaurant where she stayed. She made a home out of two cardboard boxes, an old blanket and pillow, and newspapers. She'd get food from the garbage can behind the restaurant. However, because of this life style, three months later she lost the baby. She was sad, but relieved. The streets were no place to raise a baby.

For the next few years, she mostly stayed to herself. There were a few weirdoes that would try to pick her up, but she knew the area well enough that she could find hiding places to run to. Then, one night she was walking to a grocery store. She had found a dollar and she was going to see what she could buy at the store. She was almost at the store when she heard people run up behind her. She didn't have time to turn around before she was grabbed and drug into an alley.

MacGyver, after having spent the day running and being shot at, was glad that was over. He had a good job at the Phoenix Foundation, but sometimes it was a little too dangerous. He decided that since he hadn't eaten, on his way home he would stop and get a few things for a nice dinner. However, it was late and most of the stores were closed. He drove down the road looking for an all-night convenience store. He saw one and pulled up to a space near an alley. He went into the store and got things to make spaghetti and a bottle of champagne. He loved spaghetti and he loved champagne. So he thought he'd put the two together. He bought the items and, with the bag in his arms, headed to his car. He could hear scuffling coming from nearby and figured that cats were probably fighting in the nearby alley. As he got closer to the alley he heard a faint scream. He stopped in his tracks. He quietly sat down his bag and tip-toed to the alley. He peeked his head around the corner and saw two figures holding down someone who was struggling.

"Well there goes my peaceful night," he thought.

He started thinking about what to do. He couldn't fight two guys at once; he was doing good to fight one. He wasn't what you'd call a fighter. He was a thinker. He didn't have time to call the police. By the time they came the person in the alley could be dead. He looked around and thought. He looked at the ground and the bag. An idea started forming. He grabbed the bottle of champagne from his bag and went to the edge of the wall. He hid the bottle behind his back and stepped into the alleyway.

"Hey! You two! What's going on?" He yelled.

He saw them turn and heard one say, "Get him!" MacGyver ran to the other side of the opening and waited with his back against the wall, facing the parking lot. He hoped only one came out. He heard the racing footsteps get closer and he prepared himself. As soon as he saw the guy Mac slammed the bottle on the back of the guy's head. The man crumbled to the ground. Mac heard the other person start to run towards the opening so Mac grabbed the lead pipe he had seen on the ground. When the man came out, Mac hit the guy on the head as hard as he could. He wasn't very strong, but it worked. The guy crumbled beside his friend. Mac, still holding on to the pipe, cautiously entered the alley. He saw someone lying on the ground shaking. As he got closer he saw it was a young woman. Her clothes were tattered and dirty. He knelt beside her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you ok?" MacGyver asked.

Melody saw the pipe in his hand. She tried to get up but her legs wouldn't hold her. MacGyver realized he was still holding the pipe and tossed it aside.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly. "I knocked those guys out, but soon they're going to wake up, so we need to get out of here." He held out his hand to help her up.

Melody thought he seemed sincere so she took his hand. He pulled her up, but she couldn't stand. She felt so weak, drained.

"Will you let me carry you?" MacGyver asked.

Melody couldn't find her voice so she just nodded. MacGyver picked her up and walked quietly passed the two guys and sit her in his jeep. He ran over and grabbed his groceries and put them in the back. He pulled out of the parking lot.

"Wh...where are we going?" Melody asked quietly.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Mac answered.

"But...no!" She said forcefully. "I can't go to the hospital!"

"Why not?"

"I don't have any money, and besides I'm fine."

MacGyver glanced over at her skeptically.

"Really," Melody continued. "Thank you for everything, but I'm fine."

"The police then..."

"No! They'd...no." They wouldn't care about a homeless person.

"Well, ok. But let me take you home. Where do you live?"

"I...uh," She stuttered. She couldn't think of what to say.

"Do you have a home?"

"Uh...no" she admitted softly.

"Well then, let me offer you a warm meal, shower, and a goodnight's sleep at my place. It's not far from here. And if you want to leave tomorrow instead of getting help, you can."

MacGyver couldn't believe a girl her age was homeless. He had to help her in some way, even if it was just for the night. Melody wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to say yes, but she knew nothing of this man. He could be worse then the two in the alley. She looked closely at him.

"You don't trust me." He said. "I understand. After all that in the alley, I wouldn't trust me either."

He glanced at her again.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm MacGyver. I live in a houseboat and work for the Phoenix Foundation. See, now I'm not a stranger anymore."

Melody couldn't help but smile a little. She would take a chance.

"I'm Melody."

"Nice to meet you, Melody" He held out his hand to her.

Melody took it loosely and shook his hand. "You too."

"So what's the verdict? Are you taking me up on my offer?"

"Do you often take strange women to your house, Mr. MacGyver?"

"It's just MacGyver and no I don't, but I can't resist helping a lady in distress"

"Okay, I'll stay tonight, but I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Deal."

MacGyver pulled up at his houseboat and led her in. He turned on the light and closed the door.

"I know it's a bit messy, but it's home" MacGyver said as he put his groceries on the counter.

"It's wonderful" Melody said in awe. She hadn't been in a house since her own.

"Upstairs to your right is the bathroom if you want to take a shower while I fix dinner. I'll get some clothes you can change into."

"Okay."

She went upstairs with him and stepped into the bathroom. She didn't remember bathrooms being so bright.

"Here are some clothes and a towel."

MacGyver came in behind her and sit the things on a hamper.

"There's soap and shampoo in the shower. Need anything else?" He asked.

"No. Thank you."

As soon as MacGyver left Melody closed and locked the door. He understood why she was scared. He wondered how long she had been on the streets.

Melody undressed and turned on the shower. When she got in, it felt heavenly. It had been so long. She washed away the dirt, memories, and pain. She started to cry. This man was so generous. Even her own parents wouldn't let her in, but this man did. Those two horrible men...she didn't what to think about what horrible things happened and could have happened. She washed her hair five times. Her long black hair had huge knots in it and was so greasy it was in strings. After she got out she found a hair brush and brushed out all the tangles. She dried off and put on the T-shirt and jeans he had laid out for her. She didn't wear her underwear or bra because she didn't want those grimy clothes on her now clean body. She piled the clothes in the corner and looked in the mirror. She didn't recognize the person looking at her. She was thin and had dark circles under her eyes. It was painful to look so she stopped. She headed out the door and downstairs.

MacGyver was down with the spaghetti and had a bowl of it waiting for Melody. He was worried about her. It was taking her a long time. Then again, she had a lot of grim to get off. He finally heard the shower being turned off. After awhile he saw Melody come down the stairs. She looked worlds better. He pictured her healthier looking and bet she was beautiful.

"Hey. Did you have a good shower?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you. I feel like I've lost my weight in dirt."

"Here's your spaghetti." He handed her her bowl.

Melody breathed in the aroma. Her stomach growled at the anticipation. She took a bite and it was marvelous. She ate faster and faster.

"Slow down there." MacGyver said. "Eating like that will mess up your stomach. Don't worry, it's all yours and there's more. I've already eaten mine."

"Sorry." She said swallowing.

She wiped her mouth with a real paper towel. No more using her shirt. She felt overwhelmed.

"This is all so wonderful."

MacGyver smiled. It felt good to do something nice for someone, but this particularly pleased him. She seemed like a nice girl who had just had a rough life.

"So, Melody, how old are you?"

"I'm not sure. What year is this?"

MacGyver smiled sweetly. "2004."

"Wow. I guess I'm..." she figured it out in her head, "23."

"You look younger than that."

"Well, I first got on the streets when I was seventeen, right before my birthday, right after graduation. And that was 1999."

"You have a good memory."

"That's something you don't forget." she said quietly and sadly.

MacGyver decided to change the subject. "You want more spaghetti?"

"Not right now. I feel like I'm going to burst." Melody said finishing what was in her bowl.

"Well, we should get to bed. It's getting late. I have an extra toothbrush upstairs that you can use before you go to sleep."

"Okay." Melody followed him upstairs. "Will I sleep on the couch?"

"Of course not. This will be the first time in a long time that you sleep in a real bed."

Melody smiled, anticipating the feeling. They brushed their teeth. MacGyver showed her his bed.

"I just happened to have changed the sheets this morning, so it's all ready for you." MacGyver smiled.

"But where will you sleep?" Melody asked.

"Downstairs on the couch. Don't worry, it's pretty comfy once you get used to it."

"I can't kick you out of your own bed. Not after how nice you've been to me."

"You can and you will. No arguments."

Melody smiled and nodded.

"I'll fix breakfast for us in the morning." MacGyver said. "See you tomorrow."

MacGyver started heading for the door.

"MacGyver?" Melody called.

"Yes?" he turned around.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "No problem." He left and closed the door.

He noticed it was a little after one when he went to bed on the couch. He didn't want Melody to leave the next day. She needed help and she wouldn't find it out on the streets. However, he couldn't keep her at his house against her will, so he'd have to let her make up her own mind.

Around three in the morning, MacGyver awoke to a scream. He sat straight up and ran up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and saw Melody lying in bed asleep. Puzzled he stepped closer. He saw her face and realized she was having a nightmare. He called her name. She opened her eyes, sat up, and jumped back.

"It's me MacGyver. You're safe. It's ok." MacGyver said calmly.

Melody looked at him and when she realized where she was and what had happened, she broke into tears. MacGyver sat on the edge of the bed. He gently put his arms around her. She let him and bawled into his shirt. He held her until she had calmed down. She sat up straight.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry." she said sniffling.

MacGyver handed her a handkerchief.

"You don't need to be sorry. I was surprised you hadn't cried before. You've had a rough night."

"Thank you for being so understanding. You're so sweet." She started crying again. "I don't deserve this."

"And why not?" he asked. "You've done nothing wrong."

"But I'm just a bum. A homeless, hopeless, bum."

"Shh..." He said holding her again. "That's nonsense. You've had a tough life, but that's not your fault. You're a sweet girl who's just going through a rough time."

Melody cried harder. The angels must be watching over her tonight. He had to be heaven sent. She calmed down but didn't push away. She liked being held. She felt secure and safe. MacGyver continued to hold her as long as she would let him. Sometimes a person just needed to be held.

A few minutes later she pulled back.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Can you get back to sleep?" he asked gently.

"I don't know if I want to." She shivered.

"Do you want me to sit with you until you get to sleep? My Grandfather used to that for me when I was little and had a nightmare."

"That would be nice." She smiled. "Thank you."

She got comfortable under the covers and tried to relax under the blankets.

"It feels weird with you just watching me."

"You know, I always felt that way too." he laughed. "How about I lie next to you on top of the covers? That way I won't be staring at you, but you won't be alone."

Melody pondered it.

"Okay."

She scooted over and let MacGyver lie down.

"Thank you, MacGyver."

"You're welcome. Goodnight"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When MacGyver woke up he opened his eyes to Melody's face. He smiled. She looked so small and innocent. He quietly got out of bed and went downstairs. He started fixing a big breakfast. Usually he'd just have cereal, but not today. Melody needed more than cereal. As he fixed breakfast he hoped he could convince her to get help. He would hate to see her back on the street.

Melody awoke to a very pleasant aroma. She sat up and stretched. This was the first time she actually had a good night's sleep. She headed downstairs. She saw MacGyver fixing two plates of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Something smells good." she smiled as she sat down at the counter.

MacGyver looked up and smiled.

"I'm hoping this will convince you not to leave."

"What would happen if I didn't?" she asked tentatively.

MacGyver was surprised she was even thinking it over.

"Well, I would first contact my friend Pete Thornton. He has friends everywhere and probably knows a doctor or two to check you out with no cost to you. Then, I'd take you for some new clothes. And finally, you'd come back here until we found you a job and a place to go."

"Well, I would agree to all of that, but a doctor. The last time I went to a doctor, it didn't have a good outcome. Plus like I said, I'm fine. That shower did me wonders."

MacGyver wasn't satisfied but figured as long as she stayed he could keep an eye on her.

"Okay." He said relenting. "If you stay you don't have to see a doctor. Is it a deal?"

"It's a deal" Melody shook his hand and smiled.

After breakfast they went shopping for some new clothes. Melody wouldn't let Mac spend over ten dollars on her, no matter how much he insisted. Besides clothes, Melody got other essentials such as disposable razors. When they got home, she took a shower, shaved, and got dressed in her new pair of shorts and T-shirt. She put her long black hair up in a twister that she had also gotten. She walked down to MacGyver fixing lunch.

"Let me do that." Melody said. "I used to be a pretty good cook."

"Okay." MacGyver knew she needed to feel like she was contributing.

As Melody cooked they got to know each other better. MacGyver told of some of his adventures and Melody told some stories about when she was in school. MacGyver thought maybe she'd open up to him more, so he asked:

"What happened after graduation?"

Melody got quiet as she continued cooking.

"I'm sorry." MacGyver apologized. "You don't have to tell me."

"No," Melody said. "I should tell you. You're taking me into your home. The least I can do is be honest with you." She took a deep breath. "In high school I had my first boyfriend, Jeremy. He taught me how to kiss and...other things. It was only once, my senior year, but enough. The last time I went to the doctor I found out I was pregnant. I told my mom and dad and they kicked me out of the house. They told me never to come back. I was devastated, but knew I could count on Jeremy. He loved me. I was wrong and he said he wanted no part of our baby's, or my,life." She continued cooking as she talked and tears welled up in her eyes. "I had no car, no home, and after I was fired for being homeless, no job. I learned to survive, and I did, but my baby didn't. I lost it after a couple monthsof being pregnant. I coped for years and did pretty good considering. But then last night...well, you know the rest." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

MacGyver got up and went around the counter to where she was. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you for telling me. Now I know you a little better. I'm sorry you've been through so much, but don't worry, as long as I have anything to do with it, you're not going back on the streets."

Melody turned and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you MacGyver. You're wonderful!"

After lunch they sat for hours just talking. MacGyver was glad this was a day off for him. It couldn't have been better timing. In fact everything seemed like perfect timing. Like he was meant to find her and help her.

That night after dinner they debated on sleeping arrangements. Melody thought she should have the couch and MacGyver thought he should. Finally they decided to share the bed again like the night before. Melody went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and got into a nightgown they had gotten that morning. She went to the bedroom while MacGyver was locking up downstairs. He went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, then went into the bedroom. He saw Melody in her light blue nightgown and smiled. She was very pretty, already her color was getting better and the circles around her eyes were fading. Melody turned to him.

"I was thinking..." Melody said nervously, "Since we know each other a little better, if you want, you can sleep under the covers tonight."

"Are you sure that won't make you uncomfortable?"

"I'm sure"

MacGyver climbed into bed beside Melody. They lay side by side. And that was how they slept for the first two weeks.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Melody felt like all she had been doing lately was job hunting. She had to find a job before she found a place. It seemed people took one look at her, thought something must be wrong with her since she was skinny and pale, and turned her away. MacGyver continued to be supportive. When Pete Thornton found out about Melody he wasn't very thrilled about the situation. So MacGyver had invited him for dinner. It turned out Pete and Melody got along very well, and Pete even said he would do what he could to help.

Melody woke up at about five one morning, feeling like a truck ran her over. She had been feeling worse every day for awhile and wondered why. She hoped she wasn't coming down with something. She tried to hide it from MacGyver, but this morning she no longer could.

She ran to the bathroom and started heaving into the toilet. MacGyver woke up and followed her. She had left the door open and he looked in. He shook his head. He knew she had been sick, but she wouldn't admit to it. Well, this time he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'm calling Pete for a doctor's number."

MacGyver headed downstairs to call. Melody was too sick to even protest. Pete brought a doctor to MacGyver's. While the doctor was upstairs with Melody, Pete and Mac were downstairs, worrying.

"Pete, I knew something was wrong, but I kept letting her talk me out of calling the doctor. I should have done it anyways." MacGyver yelled at himself.

"Now, MacGyver, there's no sense in blaming yourself. It could just be the flu."

The doctor came down after awhile. MacGyver ran to him.

"Is everything ok? Is she alright?"

The doctor smiled. "She's fine. I will have to do a couple tests on this blood sample, but I think she'll be fine. She wants to see you."

MacGyver ran upstairs as Pete continued talking to the doctor. MacGyver went into the bedroom and saw Melody sitting in bed. She looked paler than usual.

"Hey." MacGyver said sweetly. "You gave me a scare."

"Oh, MacGyver..." She started sobbing.

MacGyver ran to her and sat facing her. He was scared.

"The doctor didn't tell me something, did he?"

Melody nodded. "I told him I'd tell you."

"What's wrong?"

Melody couldn't talk from the tears.

"Please, Melody. Tell me." He begged.

"I told you I hated the doctor. I told you about what happened last time. It...It happened again," she cried harder.

It took awhile for it to register to MacGyver.

"You're pregnant?"

Melody nodded.

"But how..." he started to ask, but caught himself. "The alley, the two guys, I didn't get there in time."

Melody nodded and cried harder. Suddenly she stopped and ran to the bathroom. MacGyver sat stunned. He slowly got up and went downstairs. Pete was there waiting.

"The doctor told me" Pete said. "Did you...is it yours?"

"No, it was one of those guys in the alley. I didn't make it in time. If only I had gotten there sooner. If only..."

"Mac, listen to me. You saved her life that night. And with your help, she'll get thru this as well. The doctor told me she's going to have to eat a lot more to gain some weight and you'll have to make sure she does. "

MacGyver nodded. Pete gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll call you later, ok?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, Pete. Thanks."

MacGyver fixed a breakfast/lunch combo. He didn't know when Melody would want hers, but he saved it for her. He waited downstairs to let her come down on her own. He listened out for her to make sure she was okay. Finally, she came downstairs.

"Do you want me to leave?" Melody asked solemnly.

"Of course not!" MacGyver went to her and took her shoulders. "You're staying right here. Now come eat, it's getting cold."

Melody smiled and went to the counter.

"I don't think I can eat anything."

"You have to eat something. If I sneeze you'll blow away" he joked.

Melody laughed. It felt good to laugh. She nibbled on a few things and found it settled her stomach some. No one said anything for awhile. Finally MacGyver broke the silence.

"We'll get through this Melody. I promise. I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thank you, MacGyver. I couldn't ask for more."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Eight months passed and Melody stayed and made herself at home in MacGyver's house. They had decided to wait until after the baby was born for her to find a job and a place. MacGyver made sure she gained weight and regularly went to the doctor's. Melody felt cared for, for the first time in years. They continued to share a bed because no one would let the other one sleep on the couch. They acted more and more like a married couple everyday. Pete even teased them, asking when they were getting hitched. That always embarrassed them because they both had feelings for the other that went unsaid. Then one night after Pete had left, MacGyver and Melody started cleaning up.

"I'll get it." MacGyver said to her.

He took the dishcloth out of her hands.

"You need to rest." He put his hand on her belly. "It's almost time for him or her to come out and you both need your rest."

"Alright." Melody smiled.

She sat at the counter and watched Mac wash the dishes. She had been love with him for about four months now, but she wouldn't tell him. She didn't want to mess up the friendship they had. She could always have her dreams though. She smiled at him. MacGyver looked at her and noticed her smile. He wondered what she was thinking. He turned back to the dishes. As he washed them, he thought about Melody and the baby. He wondered if he would have the nerve to ask her an important question tonight. He'd been planning on it for a month but always had reservations. Well, if he didn't ask her tonight, he would at least start the ball rolling. He put down the dish cloth and took a deep breath. He turned to Melody and looked at her across the counter. He smiled.

"What?" Melody asked smiling back.

MacGyver put his hand on her cheek.

"What are you doing?" Melody asked softly.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. He paused and kissed her again. He pulled away, waiting for a response. Melody smiled at him.

"I've been waiting for that for months." Melody laughed sweetly.

MacGyver smiled and touched her lips. He was doing good so far, he decided to continue.

"I've been in love with you for a few months now, but I've been afraid to say anything." MacGyver said sweetly.

"You have?" Melody got tears in her eyes. "I've been afraid to tell you, I love you, too."

MacGyver smiled bigger and kissed her again. He kissed her deeper. They both felt like electricity was coursing through them. Melody never felt happier. MacGyver decided not to press his luck and backed off.

"It's getting late. We should get some sleep." MacGyver suggested.

"I don't know if I can now." Melody said nearly bubbling with happiness.

"I know, but let's try." he smiled.

They went up to bed and neither could sleep for over an hour. Finally MacGyver put his arm around Melody and she laid her head on his chest. They fell asleep in that position.

The next morning, MacGyver put his plan into action. He made Melody breakfast in bed and put a small box under her napkin. He took the tray upstairs to her.

"Wake up beautiful. It's time for breakfast."

Melody opened her eyes and sat up.

"Aww...thank you! This is so sweet."

MacGyver sat the tray on her lap and sat down facing her.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Melody asked.

"Yes, but this comes first." MacGyver said. "Go ahead. Dig in."

"It smells so good."

Melody took a sip of orange juice and smiled. She thought of how wonderful he was. She picked up the napkin and something dropped onto the tray. She saw a little black box and gasped. MacGyver held his breath in anticipation. Melody opened the box and inside was a ring with a diamond in the middle. With tears in her eyes she looked up at MacGyver. MacGyver took a deep breath.

"I've been planning this for awhile, but could never get the nerve. But after last night I decided to try. As Pete said, we're practically married anyway, so let's make it official. Will you marry me?" MacGyver took the ring out of the box and held it out.

Melody was shocked but had known what to say for months.

"I feel like I've been blessed ever since I met you. Of course I'll marry you." Melody held out her hand.

MacGyver slipped the ring on her finger and grabbed her for a kiss. They both forgot about the breakfast and it turned over. They both jumped then laughed.

"It was a nice thought." Melody said. "Don't worry, I'll clean it up. You go to work. You don't want to be late."

MacGyver smiled and kissed her goodbye as he headed out the door. As he pulled away in his jeep, he didn't notice the man in the van staring at him from across the road.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Melody cleaned up happily. Every once and awhile she would stop and look at her ring. For once, everything was going right for her. She was going to have a family. One who loved her and wouldn't abandon her. She got the sheets together to take to the laundry mat. She got ready to go and headed out the door. The laundry mat was within walking distance so she started walking.

It took her about two hours to finish and she headed back home. When she got home the door was unlocked. She figured she forgot to lock it, and she walked in. As soon as she did, she was grabbed and her mouth was covered with a handkerchief. She dropped the laundry and tried to fight but began to get dizzy. She blacked out.

When she woke up she was lying on a cot in a cage that reminded her of a small jail cell. All that was in it was the cot, a sink, and a toilet. In the room with the cage was a desk with a computer and phone on it and a web cam pointed at the cage. She looked around for an escape route and saw only the door by the desk. She sat up on the cot and got dizzy. Whatever was on that handkerchief was still messing with her head.

"Are you awake?" A man came thru the door and locked it behind him.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Melody asked, near tears.

"Calm down. There's no need to be upset."

Melody could tell he was insincere. He had an evil essence about him. She sat up slowly and looked at him. He was the ugliest man she had ever seen. He had scars covering his face. He sat a brown bag by the cell.

"Eat. That's all you're getting today." He sneered.

Melody got up slowly and grabbed the bag. Inside were a sandwich and a juice box. She ate tentatively.

"Now keep quiet while I use the phone." He said to her as he dialed a number.

Melody could only hear one side of the conversation, but she tried to figure out what was going on.

"I would like to speak to MacGyver please. Thank you." He said. There was a pause, then he spoke again. "MacGyver, hi there. Do you happen to recognize my voice? (pause) Oh come now. You don't recognize your old friend Murdoc? (pause) What I want, is you dead. (pause) I wouldn't hang up if I were you. (pause) Because I have something of yours." He turned to Melody and held up the phone. "Say hello to your boyfriend."

"MacGyver! Help me! I'm scared!" Melody yelled.

"That's enough" he said putting the phone back up to his ear. "So, did I get your attention? (pause) Good. (pause) My demands are this...your life for hers. (pause) Think it over and I'll call you back later. Meanwhile, why don't you log on to a website of mine. It's Enjoy!" He hung up.

He went to the computer and started working.

"Smile for the camera" he said pointing to the web cam.

Melody figured it out. She was on the internet.

MacGyver hung up the phone and turned to Pete.

"I need access to the internet, now. Murdock has Melody."

Pete let MacGyver use his office and computer. MacGyver logged on to the site and saw Melody sitting on a bed. She was crying and holding her stomach. MacGyver got tears in his eyes. Pete set up a tracking system to trace the next phone call from Murdock. Mac never took his eyes off of the screen. An hour later, Murdock called MacGyver again.

"Like my little website?" Murdock asked. "I made it just for you."

"What do you want me to do?" MacGuver asked.

"Don't bother tracing this phone call, I want you to come see me. I'm at an old sherriff's office in an abandoned town." He gave MacGyver the specific directions. "See you in an hour, alone." He hung up.

MacGyver, against Pete's wishes, decided to go there alone. He did take his cell phone with him and Pete arranged for police to be nearby the address. MacGyver looked at the computer one last time and left.

Melody turned to Murdoc.

"What's going to happen when MacGyver gets here?" she asked.

"You're both going to die," he replied coldly.

Murdock pulled something from a drawer in the desk. It was a bomb with a timer.

"I'll be gone when the bomb goes off, but you two won't."

Melody started crying harder. Pete watched but since there was no sound, he had no idea what was said. Melody cried until she almost started to hyperventilate. Murdock left, leaving the bomb on the desk. Melody suddenly felt a weird sensation and realized she was sitting in water. She looked at the camera with a scared look on her face. She was in labor. She grabbed her stomach in pain. Pete saw her reaction and made a guess that she was in labor. He called MacGyver. MacGyver was on the road when he answered the phone.

"MacGyver, she's in labor."

"I have to get her to the hospital. If Murdock hurts her..."

"You'll make it in time. Hold on. She's mouthing something. I can't figure it out."

"Get Susan, she's hard of hearing and reads lips all the time."

"Okay, hold on."

Pete got Susan and she read Melody's lips and told MacGyver as she figured it out.

"She's saying, 'Don't come. There's a bomb in the room. There's only 5 minutes left. Stay away.' She keeps repeating the same thing." Susan told MacGyver.

She handed the phone back to Pete.

"What are you going to do MacGyver?" Pete asked.

"I'll figure that out when I get there." He hung up.

When MacGyver got to the abandoned town, he passed a van speeding out. He looked at his watch. Two minutes left. He had no time to chase the van. He parked and ran into the building. He first saw Melody in the cage, then noticed the bomb. He ran to Melody.

"Where are the keys?" he asked.

"I don't know. Check the desk." She said while having a contraction.

He opened all the drawers and found the keys. There was one minute left. He fumbled for the right key to fit the lock. Finally it worked. He grabbed Melody and carried her out the door while the last twenty seconds clicked away. He put her in the jeep and drove away. He wasn't a block away when the bomb went off.

"Something's wrong" Melody panted. "The baby isn't coming out."

"We're going to the hospital."

"There's no time."

MacGyver called Pete and asked for an ambulance and fire truck. Pete asked what Murdock left in and MacGyver described it. Melody screamed. MacGyver hung up and picked up Melody. He laid her on the ground and prepared to deliver the baby. He looked and noticed he couldn't see the baby's head. Something was wrong.

"Don't push, just breath. We have to wait for the ambulance."

Melody screamed again. MacGyver tried to change her focus away from the pain. He was scared he could lose her. After what seemed like a life time, the ambulance and fire truck arrived. As the fire fighters put out the fire, the paramedics put Melody in the ambulance. They rushed to the hospital as MacGyver followed in his jeep.

Later at the hospital, a doctor came out to the waiting room to talk to MacGyver. Mac was there with Pete.

"How is she?" MacGyver asked.

"She's resting. She lost a lot of blood, but she should be fine. We're just keeping her over night to make sure."

"And the baby?"

"I'm sorry. There were complications. I'm sorry."

MacGyver nodded. He could deal with the baby's death as long as Melody was okay. The doctor let him go see Melody. She was laying in bed, staring out the window. She couldn't believe she was robbed of a family again. She should have known her happiness wouldn't last.

"Melody?" MacGyver asked softly as he approached her bed.

"It was a girl. I named her Harmony Lee. I always wanted a girl named Harmony."

Mac sat next to the bed and held her hand.

"We can make it through this, like we have everything else." MacGyver said encouragingly. "I love you"

Melody looked at MacGyver.

"You do? You still want to marry me?"

"Of course. That hasn't changed at all. As long as you still love me."

"I do. I love you, too."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Murdoc's van was found upside down and in flames. He was assumed dead. After six months, MacGyver and Melody were wed. They grieved for their loss, but celebrated their new beginning together. Two weeks after their honeymoon, Melody found out she was pregnant for the third time in her life. MacGyver was thrilled. Once in his life he loved bachelorhood and would have never considered having a family. Now he couldn't see himself without one. Every night, when Mac would say goodnight to Melody, he'd say goodnight to the baby inside her. He would lay his head on her chest and hear her heartbeat as the baby must have heard it. Melody was beginning to put all the pain of her past behind her and look at her happy future. In her ninth month, she felt like a whale. She was like Shamu washed ashore. MacGyver helped with everything and took great care of her. As the due date approached, they got more and more excited.

A week before she was due, Melody woke up with cramps. Having been through this before, she woke MacGyver up immediately.

"Good morning," MacGyver said rolling over.

"Yeah, wonderful," she gasped sitting up.

"What's wrong?" MacGyver sat straight up, wide awake.

"I'm in labor. We've got to go."

MacGyver jumped up and started running around the house like a mad man until he realized they had already packed a bag for her. He got dressed and helped Melody get dressed and get downstairs. He drove them, like a maniac, all the way to the hospital. When they arrived, MacGyver was there to coach her on. When the baby was born, he cut the cord and was the first to hold it.

"It's a boy." MacGyver said with tears in his eyes.

"Why don't you name him." Melody smiled at MacGyver.

"Brian Keith."

"Perfect."

Melody was exhausted and laid back. She was getting settled into her room, while MacGyver watched Brian thru the window. His cell phone rang and he answered it. It was Pete checking in and congratulating him. It was hard to hear him with nurses running around and talking. He was describing Brian to Pete when a call of Code Blue went over the intercom. He told Pete it was too loud and he'd call him back later. He continued to watch Brian. He thought when he had married Melody that he'd never be happier. But this topped all. He had never been more happy.

He was so deep in thought, that when the doctor touched him on the shoulder, he jumped a mile. He turned and saw the doctor and smiled.

"You scared the crap out of me," MacGyver laughed.

"Mr. MacGyver, there was a problem," The doctor started solemnly.

MacGyver felt his stomach drop.

"What's wrong? Is it Melody? Is she okay?" MacGyver was scared.

"I'm sorry, but there was excessive bleeding that we didn't discover right away and we couldn't stop it in time."

"No...no..." MacGyver was chanting over and over.

"We tried our best, but she didn't make it."

"No! You're lying!"

MacGyver was beyond tears. The doctor was wrong.

"Come with me and you can see her."

The doctor started walking down the hall. MacGyver followed behind without a word. The doctor stopped at a door and motioned inward.

""I'll leave you alone."

The doctor waited for MacGyver to enter the room before he left. MacGyver didn't want to go in, but his legs kept carrying him in. He knew it couldn't be true. She would be sitting in bed laughing at him. He looked at the bed and saw her lying down. So she was asleep. That was normal after child birth. He approached the bed and looked at her face. She looked normal. She was asleep. He touched her, and she felt normal. He sat on the bed.

"They lied to me. I knew you weren't dead."

MacGyver kissed her on the forehead.

"It's time to wake up."

Melody didn't move. MacGyver got a lump in his throat.

"Baby, please wake up."

A tear streaked down his cheek.

"You're not dead. I know you're not dead. Wake up and show them they're wrong."

The truth was sinking fast into his heart. He laid his head on her chest and heard nothing. He grabbed her and held her up to him in a sitting position. She was limp in his arms. He held her tight and sobbed uncontrollably. A nurse finally came in and helped him up. She asked him if he wanted to call someone to drive him home. He asked her to call Pete. She did and Pete said he was on his way. MacGyver asked to hold Brian before he left. The nurse brought Brian out to him and MacGyver cried holding him. He remained in that position until Pete came. The nurse took Brian and Pete took MacGyver home. He'd bring him back in the morning and Pete would stay with him until then.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Brian would grow up hearing stories about his mom, and seeing pictures of her, but never knowing about her childhood or his grandparents. He would get teased at school for not having a mom, but MacGyver would always be there to help him. MacGyver's sadness wouldn't last forever, and he would go on to date again, but never remarry. He would never find another girl like Melody and he wouldn't even try.


End file.
